Rusa dan serigala
by leptop siunyil
Summary: (MK) Segala prasangka muncul dan Serigala selalu menjadi sijahat karena rasa laparnya yang tak tertahankan.


Ini yang terjadi ketika leptop siunyil error...

Maaf untuk kekurangan apapun atau ketidak nyambungan yang mungkin kalian temukan disini dan...

ga suka ga usah baca :D

...

Segala prasangka muncul dan Serigala selalu menjadi sijahat karena rasa laparnya yang tak tertahankan.

#Serigala dan Rusa

"Selamat malam..." Bisik Mikoto seraya mengecup kening anak bungsunya. Ia keluar dari kamar setelah mematikan lampu kamar anaknya.

Usia Sasuke sudah terlalu dewasa untuk mendapar perlakuan seperti itu. Dengan kesal Sasuke hanya mampu menggerutu dalam bayang-bayang. Matanya kembali terbuka perlahan.

...

...

...

"Aku berangkat..."

"Tidak makan Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan gumaman tanpa arti. Ia sendiri pun tak yakin sebenarnya apa arti gumaman yang selalu terlontar dari bibirnya, selain ungkapan singkat berisi kebingungan.

Sasuke menyalakan mesin motornya dan tak lebih dari lima menit ia langsung berpacu dengan kecepatan tinggi untuk sampai kesekolahnya. Memulai pelajaran dan memulai pertemuan lain bersama rusa kesayangannya.

"Pagi..." Sapa Sasuke begitu ia memasuki kelasnya dilantai dua. Ia langsung menarik lengan seorang gadis dan mendaratkan ciuman singkatnya dibibir gadis rusa itu.

"Kau tidak lupa pr ku kan Hinata?"

"Y-ya? T-tidak..." Bisik Hinata agak takut sambil menunduk. Sasuke pun tersenyum, ia suka rusanya yang penurut.

Hinata berjalan menepi kebangkunya. Bukannya acuh, ia hanya mulai terbiasa dengan delikan beberapa gadis yang memang menyukai Sasuke.

Dari balik poni tebalnya Hinata melirik Sasuke yang duduk dua bangku didepannya tentu saja diam-diam. Melihat punggungnya yang mulai berubah dingin. Sejak kapan ya tepatnya?

Hinata mendesah...

Karena dulu Sasuke tidak begitu.

Saat mereka kecil mereka hanya teman bermain yang selalu pergi kemanapun bersama.

Dulu Sasuke hanya melindunginya sampai ia kelaparan dan 'memakan' Hinata. Mengklaim Hinata sebagai propertinya.

Sebuah alat... Untuk memuaskan bagian liar dalam dirinya.

Apa itu ungkapan yang tepat? Karena Hinata bukan orang ulet yang ingin mengetahui segalanya, ia hanya gadis biasa sampai setahun lalu. Sampai Sasuke merampas kegadisannya. Sejak saat itu segalanya tak lagi sama. Hinata mulai mengetahuinya, menjadi alat bukanlah hal yang bagus.

...

...

...

Hinata memang cantik dan memiliki aset yang eu... "menonjol" mungkin? Hanya pria pendusta yang menyangkalnya. Namun kelebihan aset tidak selalu berarti bagus. Seperti yang terjadi saat ini dipojokan belakang kelas sebelas IPA.

"T-tolong..." Hinata mencicit saat Naruto dan beberapa temannya mengerumuni Hinata dengan suara cekikikan yang menyeramkan ditelinga Hinata. Mereka menatap Hinata seperti hewan buas. Tatapan lapar yang menakutkan.

"Kami akan membuatmu ketagihan..."

Hinata tak ingin mendengarnya, kata-kata yang terlontar dari sang Namikaze sungguh sangat menjijikan untuk didengar. Ia berusaha menepis tangan-tangan kasar pria yang begitu terobsesi untuk mengoyak seragam sekolahnya itu.

Buaghh...

"Menyingkirlah... berengsek!" Desis Sasuke dengan tatapan nyalang. Semua orang mundur teratur tak ada satupun yang ingin berurusan dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sebuah pertanyaan retorik dari sang Uchiha.

Yah... itu kenyataan...

Tak banyak yang tahu. Kebanyakan mengira serigala adalah pemburu yang selalu mengancam hidup para rusa. Tapi kenyataannya tidaklah begitu.

Mereka hidup berdampingan.

Rusa dan serigala berjalan dan bermain bersama.

Serigala akan melindunginya dari pemangsa lain.

Namun saat serigala lapar, saat itulah Rusa akan menjadi santapannya. Itu seolah telah menjadi perjanjian tak terucap dari dua jenis mahluk itu.

Seperti yang terjadi antara Sasuke dan Hinata.

Sasuke menarik Hinata keruang kesehatan dan segera mengunci tempat yang memang jarang digunakan selain hari senin itu.

"Duduklah..." Hinata mengangguk patuh. Tak berencana untuk membantah dan tak ada dalam posisi untuk membantah. Ia duduk diranjang kecil disamping Sasuke dengan gelagat tak nyaman yang sangat kentara. Namun bukan Sasuke namanya jika ia peduli.

"Apa si dobe menyentuh ini?" Wajah Hinata sukses memerah saat Sasuke memegang payudaranya dengan pandangan datar. Hinata menggeleng. Sasuke lega tapi ia tak suka karena sejak tadi tak mendengar suara rusa kesayangannya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sasuke lagi, memastikan sambil meremas bongkahan padat dan besar didada Hinata.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya menahan sensasi aneh yang seolah mengaduk isi perutnya.

Sasuke membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja Hinata. Menelusupkan tangannya kebalik bra yang gadis itu kenakan dan kembali meremas payudara Hinata.

"S-sasu...ke.." Sasuke sangat menikmatinya. Sasuke tak mengerti apa yang membuatnya begitu menyukai kegiatannya saat ini. Ia selalu menyukai saat-saat menyentuh benda kenyal itu dan masih tak mengetahui apa alasannya.

"Kau tahu kenapa mereka mengganggumu?"

"Y-ya?"

"Karena"

Cup... Sasuke mengecup singkat bibir Hinata.

"Yang ini sangat manis..." Lanjut Sasuke mulai tersenyum karena mendengar cicitan Hinata. Senyumnya mengembang melihat wajah Hinata yang makin merah padam.

"Dan karena ini..." Sasuke meremas payudara Hinata agak kuat lalu menarik putingnya,"Besar..." Hinata benar-benar gugup. Sasuke terkekeh geli. Sasuke selalu melakukannya selama setahun terakhir tapi Hinata selalu bereaksi sangat polos seolah menghadapi pengalaman bercinta untuk pertama kalinya saat Sasuke mengulangnya lagi.

Sasuke mendaratkan kembali bibirnya dibibir Hinata, perlahan terbuka dan mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk membuka belahan bibir Hinata. Dengan cekatan Sasuke menahan tubuh Hinata yang mulai bergetar merasakan hibir hangat Saasuke masuk kemulutnya.

"Umhh..." Sasuke mengerti Hinata menolak. Hinata gadis yang benci cara ciuman yang vulgar seperti itu jadi ia menghentikannya. Sasuke hanya menjilat atau menyesap bibir Hinata dan Sesekali mengulumnya.

"Hinata..." Bisik Sasuke dengan suara berat. Hinata tak menjawab, ia hanya membiarkan saat Sasuke mulai membaringkannya dan naik keatas tubuh kecilnya.

"Aku menyukaimu..." Ucap Sasuke pelan sebelum melanjutkan kegiatannya menciumi bibir dan leher Hinata.

Hinata tidak tahu itu benar atau hanya ucapan yang mengiringi nafsu Sasuke. Tapi Hinata suka. Ia tahu bodoh tapi tetap saja suka mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari bibir sahabat masa kecilnya.

...

...

...

"Hiks..." Sasuke tertegun. Awalnya ia tak mengerti kenapa Hinata justru menekuk tubuhnya setelah pergumulan singkat mereka. Biasanya Hinata yang paling panik karena menyadari telah melewatkan satu atau dua jam pelajaran tapi kini hingga Sasuke selesai merapikan pakaiannya Hinata masih tak bergeming, malah isakan yang mulai terdengar.

"Aku terlalu kasar?" Tanya Sasuke dengan suara selembut mungkin. Ia menarik tubuh Hinata agar terbangun dan memeluknya.

Sasuke menyukai Hinata. Meski kadang ia kesulitan membedakan apakah minatnya pada Hinata tulus atau nafsunya saja. Bagaimanapun warna nya, bagi Sasuke perasaannya adalah cinta dan siapapun yang Sasuke cintai haruslah membalas perasaannya tidak terkecuali Hinata.

"Hiks..."

"Maap... Aku akan lebih lembut lain kali." Ujar Sasuke setengah bergurau. Mengerti maksudnya Hinata membenamkan kepalanya keperpotongan leher Sasuke dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya lebih dalam.

"Apa kita perlu bolos seharian saja?"

"Y-ya..."

"Benarkah?" Sasuke memastika pendengarannya baik. Hinata tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Awalnya Sasuke suka tapi Hinata sama sekali tak berhenti menangis. Ia mulai merasa ada masalah lain dengan Hinata.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan membingkai wajah Hinata dengan kedua tangannya. Sasuke memperhatikan bola mata Hinata yang bergerak-gerak resah sepertinya tak ingin bertatapan dengannya.

"Aku melakukan kesalahan lain?" Tanya Sasuke lagi makin penasaran. Hinata menggeleng perlahan. Bibirnya terbuka ragu-ragu hendak mengucapkan sesuatu namun urung ia lakukan.

"Aku menyukaimu..." Ucap Sasuke berharap ucapannya menghentikan tangis rusa kesayangannya tapi lagi-lagi Hinata menggeleng,"S-sasuke-kun..."

"Hn?"

"Lepaskan aku..." Kedua mata gelap Sasuke membulat lebar. Ia berusaha mencari prasangka baik difikirannya tapi Hinata menepis kedua tangannya. Entah Sasuke yang keliru atau Hinata memang memiliki maksud untuk...

"Hiks... Aku membencimu..."

"Hinata..."

"Aku selalu semakin membencimu setiap kali kita seperti ini jadi tolong lepaskan aku..." Hinata mengucapkannya begitu lancar menandakan jika gadis itu telah memikirkannya sejak lama. Gadis itu sudah berencana meninggalkannya sejak lama dan itu membuat Sasuke menggeram marah.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke bertanya dengan suara rendah namun Hinata hanya diam tak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau membenciku? Aku mencintaimu dan aku memperlakukanmu sebaik mungkin agar kau tidak terluka." Sasuke menarik kerah kemeja Hinata hingga tubuh Hinata mendekat padanya. Air mata Hinata berhenti namun tubuhnya bergetar hebat ketakutan.

"Karena kau selalu seperti ini..." Pekik Hinata dengan mata terpejam erat.

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak mencintaiku dan kau tidak berusaha untuk mencintaiku."

"Jangan sok tahu Hinata! Kau tidak..."

"Aku tahu Sasuke-kun! Kau yang tidak tahu... Kau selalu menyakitiku."

"..."

"Aku bukan barang aku seorang wanita. Aku tidak yakin... tapi sepertinya aku tidak berharga untukmu." Sasuke menghentikan niatnya untuk melontarkan pertanyaan lain. Ia menatap mata Hinata yang kosong dan ia tak mungkin lupa bagaimana bibir gadis itu bicara begitu lancar. Hinata tidak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya, jika kini Hinata berubah itu artinya Sasuke lah yang bersalah.

Keduanya saling diam sangat lama terlalu sibuk dengan fikiran mereka sendiri. Hinata yang ketakutan dan Sasuke yang kebingungan. Namun akhirnya Sasuke mendekati Hinata yang sudah was-was takut diapa-apakan meski nyatanya Sasuke hanya mengancingkan kemeja yang melekat ditubuh Hinata dan merapikannya.

"Kembalilah kekelas..." Ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan kearah pintu dan membuka kuncinya lalu keluar dari ruangan bertuliskan UKS tersebut.

Hinata memperhatikannya sambil menangis tanpa suara. Sasuke pergi begitu saja, jika Hinata tahu semudah itu pasti sejak awal Hinata sudah meminta Sasuke pergi dan pasti hubungan mereka takan sampai sejauh ini. Tapi Hinata tak pernah melakukannya.

Sasuke tak peduli tentang penolakan, jadi ia mengabaikan saat Hinata menolak melakukan "hal itu" dengannya tapi Sasuke selalu mengikuti permintaan Hinata. Permintaan apapun termasuk permintaan agar pria itu melepaskannya.


End file.
